villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flurious
Flurious is one of the two main antagonists of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. He is an evil warrior, an ice-based creature, and the brother of Moltor. Like Moltor, Flurious is a heavy rival who wanted to find the Corona Aurora. When they touched it, they were transformed and sent to element-inspired planets. Flurious seeks the Corona Aurora at any cost, even betraying his brother. He was portrayed by Gerald Urquhart. History Flurious's past is unknown. When he and Moltor were children, Flurious broke Moltor's little red sled, much to his brother's dismay. He is extremely argumentative, short-tempered, cantankerous, and irritable, attacking Norg at the slightest provocation. He was the first of the two brothers to openly declare hostilities, attacking Moltor for the Corona Aurora and declaring "it's every man for himself" afterwards. He is heavily disdainful, opprobrious, and vituperative for his brother (Flurious considers himself the smarter and more handsome one), laughing at his misfortunes and openly calling him to insult his intelligence. He always thinks of Moltor as incompetent, and gets easily annoyed when Moltor fails, although he fails too. One can infer from the verbal exchanges of the two siblings that Flurious is the older brother, though this was never stated onscreen. Following his release from his prison, Flurious took over Norg's ice cave and enslaved the yeti, and has been regretful ever since. He has tried several times to make Norg either useful - such as finding the Fearcat's base and making him run away - or leave, but with no luck. At one point, Flurious went to Moltor's base, suggesting that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the jewels, it was time for the two brothers to put their differences aside and work together. They did manage to beat the Megazord with the cyborg-zords Moltor built, and capture Mack in the process. Mack used their own suspicions and past issues to set them against each other, and at the end of the episode, they were fighting once more. Flurious is one of the least active of the villains, and has had the least success as a result. He originally tended to not search for the jewels, and just wait for Moltor to find them so he could steal them. However with the Fearcats' debut, his way of thinking soon changed. He briefly attempted to work with other villains: he brought back the Fearcats as cyborgs with his gyro technology, intending for them to work for him, and teamed up with Kamdor to find the Cannon of Ki Amuk. This backfired when the Fearcats turned on him near-instantly and stole one of his robots, and Kamdor and Flurious fell out over whose fault it was. All three villains battled each other as a result, and - aside from Thrax's alliance - this was the last Flurious has tried working with others. The only exception since then came when the Fearcats were destroyed, and Flurious made a one-chance offer to Moltor to work for him; though it is unlikely that he thought his brother would actually take him up on the offer. Flurious gets his hands on the third jewel of the Corona Aurora, thanks to Norg. However, he is also very unappreciative and thoughtless towards the poor Yeti. Flurious uses his jewel to destroy Moltor's lair, then destroys Moltor by luring him to his lair and taking the Corona Aurora before freezing him solid and shattering him. Using the combined power of the blue sapphire and the crown, Flurious was able to locate the rangers' base where the remaining jewels were hidden. In the final episode, "Crown and Punishment", Flurious gets the rest of the jewels for the crown but the Rangers attack his forces before he can put it on. He freezes the city, and the rangers freeze during mid-morph. The Rangers escape because of this, and Flurious puts on his crown, transforming into an immensely powerful form. The Rangers manage to use teamwork to fight him back but he responds by growing giant sized. The Rangers combat him with the Super Drivemax Megazord and Battlefleet Megazord but he quickly defeats the Zords, then shrinks back down to human size and he sends out a huge army of Chillers. He comments that no mere human can defeat him. Mack says he isn't human, and while the other rangers take on the Chillers Mack becomes the Red Sentinel Ranger, and he uses everything he has to defeat Flurious. After he is beaten the crown falls on the ground and he reverts to his original form. Flurious refuses to admit defeat and goes after the crown, only for Mack to stop him and use all of his powers left to finally destroy Flurious with an energy beam and save the world. Galllery Flurious.png 4064127-9505915933-OO Fl.png Flurious-Ice-Den-Interior.jpg|Flurious sitting in his throne FLURIOUS35.jpg FLURIOUS17.jpg Flur.jpg Download56.jpg 31-02.jpg 15-01.jpg 09-03.jpg Trivia *Flurious is a portmanteau from the words "flurry" and "furious". See also *Arch Priest Gajah Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Power Hungry Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Damned Souls Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers